Outer Science
Lyrics Kanji= 矮小く惨めに生きた生命が 死んではドアを叩くでしょう 小さな主は見兼ねる 「嫌な話だ」 大きく広がる喉と胴体は 死んだ心を溶かす様に ゆっくり命を飲み込み 目を刳り貫く ねえ　君も祈っちゃったんでしょう 僕に睨まれた時にさ そんな悲壮精神は 大好物だ ようこそ　我が胎内へ 愛とエゴの終着点 君もすぐに生まれかわれる 怪物みたいで素敵なことでしょう？ 「ああ　神様なんで」って 「もういやだよ」と泣いたって 受け入れろよ　これは運命だ 次の次の次の主に懸命しよう 神話も命も人の運命も うっかり恋に落ちるのも ひっそり蛇は笑い出す 「馬鹿な事だ」 あぁ、なんだいなんだいもう溜まらないね くすんだ心を舐るのは 小さな命に取り付き 目を埋め込む ああ　君に宿っちゃったんでしょう 目を合体させる（合わせる）運命（能力）でさ 君がこの悲劇の 「女王」なんだ 謳歌しろよ生命よ 愛とエゴの合掌際 揺れる日々も　崩れ始める 「始めの悲劇」へ足並み合わせて 「返して」と嘆いたって 「もう嫌だよ」と哭いたって 知る事かよ　それが運命だ 酷く脆くちゃちな物語（日々）は正銘だろう なんて馬鹿な生命だ 何度でも抗って 同じ話（日々）へ　逆流（戻り）始める 無謀に　不様に 泣いて　哭いて　啼いて　綯いて ああ　不様な生命よ 「なんで？」だのと言う前に 求めすぎた　罪に傅け 虚ろな奇跡が弾けて崩れて 「もう　なんだか良いや」って 何度もただ泣いたって 終わりすらも直に薄れる 次の次の次に来る次の 次の次の日を 次の次の次も嘲笑しよう |-|Romaji= Chiisaku mijime ni ikita seimei ga Shinde wa doa o tataku deshou Chiisa na aruji wa mikaneru "Iya na hanashi da" Ookiku hirogaru nodo to doutai wa Shinda kokoro o tokasu you ni Yukkuri inochi o nomikomi Me o kirinuku Nee kimi mo inocchattan deshou Boku ni niramareta toki ni sa Sonna hisou seishin wa Daikoubutsu da Youkoso waga tainai e Ai to ego no shuuchakuten Kimi mo sugu ni umarekawareru Kaibutsu mitai de suteki na koto deshou? "Aa kamisama nande" tte "Mou iya da yo" to naitatte Ukeirero yo kore wa sadame da Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no nushi ni kenmei shiyou Shinwa mo inochi mo hito no unmei mo Ukkari koi ni ochiru no mo Hissori hebi wa waraidasu "Baka na koto da" Aa, nandai nandai mou tamaranai ne Kusunda kokoro o neburu no wa Chiisa na inochi ni toritsuki Me o umekomu Aa kimi ni yadocchattan deshou Me o awaseru nouryoku de sa Kimi ga kono higeki no "Joou" nanda Ouka shiro yo seimei yo Ai to ego no gasshou sai Yureru hibi mo kuzure hajimeru "Hajime no higeki" e ashinami awasete "Kaeshite" to nageitatte "Mou iya da yo" to naitatte Shiru koto ka yo sore ga sadame da Hidoku moroku chacchi na hibi wa shoumei darou Nante baka na seimei da Nando demo aragatte Onnaji hibi e modori hajimeru Mubou ni buzama ni Naite naite naite naite Aa buzama na seimei yo "Nande?" dano to iu mae ni Motomesugita tsumi ni kashizuke Utsuro na kiseki ga hajikete kuzurete "Mou nandaka ii ya" tte Nandomo tada naitatte Owari sura mo jiki ni usureru Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no kuru tsugi no Tsugi no tsugi no hi o Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi mo choushou shiyou |-|English= A life lived puny and miserably; Once dead, should it not knock at the door? The little master watches attentively; "What loathsome tales." A large-reaching throat and body, As if dissolving a dead heart, Slowly gulp down life, Gouging out eyes... Say, you wished for it too, didn't you? In that moment I glared at you... Such tragic souls Are my favorite meal... Welcome to my womb, Love and ego's final destination You too will soon be born anew; Is it not fantastic, to be like a monster? "Oh, god, why?", hm? "I don't want it," you cry Merely accept it - this is fate! The next, next, next master, I eagerly await... Myths, lives, the destinies of people, Even carelessly falling in love... The quiet snake laughs loud: "Such foolish things." Ahh, I just can't seem to get enough Of tasting their darkened hearts; Possessing their little lives, Embedding in their eyes... Ahh, it dwells in you, does it not? The ability (fate) of meeting (unifying) eyes... Indeed, in this tragedy, You are the "queen"... Lives, give praise; As love and ego press hands together, The shaking days begin to crumble, And toward the initial tragedy, they pace together... "Give it back," you lament "I've had enough," you wail You think I care? That is fate! This terrible, brittle, puny story is the real thing! How idiotic are your lives... Time and time again, you resist, Beginning to revert to the same old story, Recklessly, uncouthly, Crying, weeping, howling, writhing... Ahh, what unsightly lives! Before you even ask "Why?" You demand too much - serve for your crime! A hollow miracle snaps and crumbles... "I, I don't even care anymore"; Again and again, you just sit and cry As even the end immediately fades, The next, the next, the next to come, At the next, and the next day, And the next, and the next, I'll still sneer...